


Beatus ille

by adlerty



Category: You Me At Six
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Florence - Freeform, Friendship, Happy, Love, Travel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:58:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adlerty/pseuds/adlerty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Cuántos maravillosos secretos puede esconder la bella Florencia?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fuckeduphustler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckeduphustler/gifts).



> Pues esto es para [Cris](http://rememberingg--sunday.tumblr.com), por haberme apoyado desde el principio en lo que a escribir se refiere, y porque se lo merece. Eres la mejor, tengo bien claro.

– Oh, Dios… ¡Por fin algo interesante para ver!

 

Pusiste los ojos en blanco. Sí, se refería a la tienda de _Versace_ que teníais al lado. Tu amiga Ann se quedó embobada mirando los excesivamente caros zapatos del escaparate mientras tú seguías configurando tu cámara. Habíais llegado a Florencia aquella misma mañana, temprano, y decidisteis aprovechar el día y salir por la bella ciudad a hacer turismo. Era media tarde, y llevabais horas de aquí para allá, viendo monumentos y más monumentos, y tú habías hecho una gran cantidad de fotos. En realidad Ann había dicho eso en broma, pues era una apasionada del arte y de hecho había hecho un poquito de guía turística para ti, explicándote las características más relevantes de todas las obras que habíais visto. Incluso un grupo de japoneses se os había acercado a escucharla mientras ella te contaba la historia del _Palazzo Vecchio._ Había sido divertido cómo ella hizo ademán de cobrarles tras la charla, pero por supuesto tú la sacaste de allí corriendo. Estaba loca, pero así era ella, y en parte por eso era tu mejor amiga.

 

Ahora estaba empezando anochecer y el cielo anaranjado te pareció de lo más bonito, por lo que estabas eligiendo el modo más adecuado para hacer la foto perfecta. Estabais en la _Piazza della Repubblica_ así que decidiste hacer la foto al gran arco de triunfo que la presidía. Hiciste varias fotos y te pusiste a revisarlas, satisfecha con el resultado.

 

– Bonita escena, ¿verdad?

 

Te giraste hacia tu derecha, de donde provenía la voz, con un perfecto italiano, y no pudiste evitar abrir los ojos al máximo. Notaste cómo tu respiración se cortó y tus manos temblaban. De hecho soltaste la cámara, suerte que la llevabas colgada al cuello.

 

– Perdona… No quería molestarte.

 

Mentalmente te llamaste ‘idiota’. ¿Por qué no reaccionabas? Abriste la boca intentando decir algo, pero no te salían las palabras. No te lo podías creer. Simplemente aquello no podía ser real.

 

Ann se acercó por detrás de él.

 

– Christina, ¿qué haces aquí?

 

Entonces fue cuando ella miró al chico y abrió la boca también, sorprendida.

 

– Dios mío, no puede ser… – dijo ella en vuestro idioma mientras se echó a reír. – Qué fuerte…

 

Él os miró a las dos, su tan adorada sonrisa, esa que tú conocías tanto, en sus labios.

 

– Dan, tienes delante de ti a tu mayor fan – dijo Ann señalándote.

 

Notaste cómo tus mejillas se encendían y miraste al suelo. Sencillamente no te podías creer que el batería de tu banda favorita estuviese en la misma ciudad que tú, y menos aún que estuviese a centímetros de ti. Le volviste a mirar y le sonreíste. Tenías a tu querido Dan Flint en frente de ti y te sentías ridícula por no ser capaz de hablarle, ni siquiera de decirle un simple ‘hola’.

 

– ¿Pero quieres decirle algo? – volvió a decir Ann, dándote un codazo.

 

– Disculpa, es que… Dios mío, estoy muy nerviosa… – al fin lograste decir.

 

Dan se echó a reír, y su risa te pareció lo más perfecto del mundo. No supiste cómo, pues estabas en una nube, pero os acabasteis haciendo fotos con él, y él te dio un gran abrazo.

 

– No me puedo creer que te tenga delante –, le dijiste riendo por lo bajo. – Te admiro muchísimo y, bueno, vuestra música es genial y pues me ayudáis mucho, porque me hacéis sentir bien cuando estoy mal y…

 

Cerraste la boca de repente, consciente de que estabas hablando demasiado. Él rió de nuevo.

 

– Muchas gracias –, te dijo él. – Perdona, ¿cómo te llamabas?

 

– Ella es Christina, y yo soy Ann – respondió tu amiga.

 

Le lanzaste una mirada de desprecio, pues Dan te había preguntado a ti y no a ella, aunque en el fondo le agradeciste que respondiese, porque sabías que tú hubieses tardado siglos en simplemente pronunciar tu nombre.

 

– Es un placer conoceros, chicas – dijo Dan, todavía sonriendo.

 

Viste por el rabillo del ojo cómo Ann os miraba, con una sonrisa pícara en su boca. ¿Qué estaba tramando?

 

– Bueno –, soltó Ann de repente. No se iría a despedir ya, ¿verdad? – Yo, si me disculpáis, me voy a ir un momento a una tienda de por aquí, que he visto unos zapatos preciosos. Ha sido un placer, señor Flint.

 

Y se fue. Dan la vio alejarse y tú seguiste clavando tus ojos en los suyos. No podías creer que le tuvieses delante. Te miró de arriba abajo mientras se humedeció los labios y te dio un escalofrío. Suspiraste. No sabías qué hacer o decir. Le sonreíste mientras te mirabas los zapatos.

 

– ¿Te puedo pedir que me enseñes alguna foto? – dijo él finalmente, rompiendo el silencio, señalando tu cámara.

 

No pudiste verte, pero se te iluminó la cara. Asentiste tímidamente y te quitaste la cámara del cuello, ofreciéndosela.

 

– No, no, pero aquí no. Vamos a un sitio más tranquilo…

 

Y momentos después te encontraste en un café, sentada en frente de él, enseñándole las fotos que habías hecho aquel día. En la mayoría salía Ann posando, como si de una modelo se tratase. Pero había también muchas en las que aparecían los bellos edificios y obras que Florencia ofrecía. Él las admiró, y tú te sentiste totalmente orgullosa. Después él tomo la cámara y siguió viendo fotos mientras él te contaba que había ido a allí a pasar un par de días y que se iba al día siguiente, que pronto iba a comenzar la nueva gira con el grupo y que necesitaba desconectar un poco. Tú le observabas pasar las fotos mientras te tomabas tu refresco, hasta que te diste cuenta de que se había quedado parado en una. Te acercaste un poco para ver cual era y viste que era una de las fotos que Ann te había hecho hace poco, pues esta se había empeñado en haceros un _book_ y habías acabado aceptando por no oírla. Y se te había pasado guardarlas en el ordenador para poder borrarlas de la cámara. En la foto salías sentada en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, mirando a la cámara casi de frente, tímidamente. En ese momento solo podías maldecir a Ann por haberte convencido para hacerte esas fotos, y te maldijiste a ti misma por no haber recordado pasarlas al ordenador. Dan seguía mirando la foto, incluso pudiste ver cómo sonreía. Deseaste que la tierra te tragara, te sentías totalmente expuesta, y eso que solo era una inocente foto.

 

Él te miró sonriendo y giró la cámara para que pudieses ver tú la foto.

 

– Eres preciosa…

 

Volviste a sentir cómo tus mejillas ardían de la vergüenza que sentiste. No pudiste creer que alguien como él pensase algo así de ti. Murmuraste un tímido ‘gracias’ y clavaste tus ojos en tu vaso. Él rió y te dejó la cámara sobre la mesa.

 

– ¿Puedo invitarte a cenar?

 

Le miraste con los ojos abiertos como platos. ¿Te estaba invitando a cenar? Sí, te estaba invitando a cenar. ¿Pero quién se creía que era? Bueno, una parte de ti deseaba aceptar, por supuesto, pero por otro lado, acababas de conocerle, y por mucho que se llamase Daniel David Flint no dejaba de ser una persona normal como los demás. Y esa insinuación te había parecido de lo más inapropiada. O a lo mejor eras tú la que estaba pensando mal…

 

– Vaya… ¿Invitas a todas las fans que te encuentras por la calle a cenar? – le dijiste en un tono muy borde.

 

Él te miró sorprendido. Ni siquiera tú te esperabas el tono de esa respuesta.

 

– ¡No! Eh, yo… Yo tan solo… – Se tomó un momento para coger aire y te miró casi con miedo. – Verás, me he cruzado contigo como cuatro veces en la ciudad, y no he podido dejar de mirarte… Hay algo en ti que me tiene intrigado… No sé, algo en tus ojos… Es como si estuvieses triste, y si te soy sincero he sentido algo que no me gustaba cuando me he dado cuenta de que, eso… Pues que pareces triste.

 

Le devolviste la mirada, completamente extrañada. ¿Te lo habías cruzado cuatro veces por la ciudad y no te habías dado cuenta? Sentiste como que estabas en un sueño. De repente él posó su mano sobre la tuya, y sentiste su calidez. Era agradable.

 

– Simplemente he tenido curiosidad por conocerte, eso es todo… Y no te voy a mentir, me gustas… – Él se mordió el labio como si se arrepintiese de haber dicho eso. Soltaste un sonoro suspiro y él soltó tu mano. – No, no, a ver. No me malinterpretes, por favor… Mira, hagamos una cosa. Yo no te he dicho nada de esto, ¿vale? Será mejor que me vaya, creo que ya te he molestado bastante…

 

Él se levantó y sentiste como tu corazón se encogía.

 

– Tampoco te he negado la propuesta –, soltaste rápidamente. – Por favor, quédate.

 

Y se quedó. Cenasteis en aquel mismo café, algo ligero, no recuerdas el qué, fue algo irrelevante. Pasasteis la velada charlando de todo un poco. Te contó varias anécdotas que él había vivido con el grupo, algunos secretos de la nueva gira que estaba a punto de comenzar. Le dijiste que habías estado ahorrando para ir a verles en su concierto en Londres, y él te dijo que no hacía falta que comprases ninguna entrada, que él te iba a invitar. Cuando salisteis del café era bastante tarde, y las estrellas cubrían el cielo de Florencia. Como había refrescado, él te ofreció su chaqueta, la cual puso sobre tus hombros. Olía a él, y era increíble. Era todo demasiado romántico, muy de cuento. Pero no te importó, sabías que aquello estaba pasando de verdad. Estuvisteis dando un paseo por allí, hasta que se hizo muy tarde. Él decidió acompañarte a tu hotel. Una vez que estabais en la puerta de tu habitación, fue bastante extraño, puesto que ninguno de los dos quería despedirse.

 

– ¿Quieres entrar? – le dijiste, temiendo que te rechazase.

 

Si Ann hubiese estado delante en aquel momento habría estado orgullosa de ti, ya que siempre te reprochaba que no fueses algo más lanzada. Era cierto que aquel hombre era tu batería favorito, pero aquella noche fue como si te olvidases de quién y qué era, para preocuparte más de cómo era.

 

Él simplemente asintió, con esa dulce sonrisa suya que a la vez te parecía tan sexy. Buscaste las llaves en tu bolso apresurada, con manos temblorosas, y tardaste bastante en abrir la puerta. Estabas muy nerviosa, más que eso, si cabe. Al fin entrasteis y cerraste la puerta tras él. Entonces él se dio la vuelta y te agarró dulcemente de la cintura. Sentiste cómo se te cortó la respiración. Subió una mano por tu costado, acariciándote suavemente, hasta tu cara, donde se detuvo. Metió un mechón de pelo que te caía sobre un ojo tras la oreja, y tú le sonreíste.

 

– Sé que no me voy a arrepentir de esto, así que…

 

Y fue entonces cuando te besó. Y tú te dejaste hacer. Agradeciste que Ann insistiese en coger habitaciones separadas. Luego fuisteis vosotros dos en la cama, él desabrochándote la blusa lentamente, tú queriendo que te la arrancase a mordiscos. Después os perdisteis juntos, y sentirle dentro de ti te pareció lo mejor que podía haber. Querías que aquel momento no acabase jamás, así que disfrutaste como nunca lo habías hecho.

 

A la mañana siguiente te despertó un suave beso en los labios. Abriste los ojos y ahí estaba él, sonriendo. Parecía que nunca dejaba de hacerlo, y tú deseaste que no perdiese nunca la sonrisa, porque era preciosa. Te dejaste abrazar y tú le besabas dulcemente.

 

– Hoy ya no pareces triste. Lo veo en tus ojos.

 

No pudiste evitar echarte a reír. Tomasteis el desayuno en la cama, y llegó la hora de despedirse. Intercambiasteis números de teléfono, y él prometió que te llamaría en cuanto llegase a Kent. Y no mintió.

 

Tú te quedaste tumbada en la cama tras su marcha, preguntándote cómo sería tu vida después de aquella noche. Lo único que supiste con certeza fue que estabas feliz, completamente feliz.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De sorpresas y algo más.

– ¿Me permite sacarla a bailar?

 

Levantaste la cabeza lentamente, sorprendida al oír esa voz, y no pudiste evitar que se te escapara una sonrisa. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no os veíais? ¿Un año? ¿Un año y un par de meses? Sí, un año y dos meses. Te percataste de lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo y de lo mucho que le habías echado de menos. Es cierto que hablabais todas las semanas, pero no era lo mismo. No deseabas otra cosa que volver a verle y, quién sabe, tal vez que volviese ocurrir lo mismo que en Florencia. Pasaste tu dedo por el borde de tu copa haciéndote de rogar, hasta que no pudiste aguantar más y giraste tu cabeza hacia él.

 

– Lamento decirle, caballero, que no hay música… – le dijiste sonriendo.

 

–¿Desde cuándo hace falta música para bailar? –, respondió él mientra extendió su mano.

 

La agarraste y te pusiste en pie. Y él te abrazó. Con fuerza. Y tú te perdiste entre sus brazos. Acariciaste suavemente su espalda hasta llegar a su cuello, subiendo hasta enredar tus dedos en su pelo.

 

– Gran concierto –, le susurraste al oído.

 

Aquella noche era el último concierto de You Me At Six en Londres, y como él te prometió el día que os conocisteis, te mandó un par de entradas para que pudieras ir a verles. Y te lo habías pasado en grande. Habías cantado, gritado, bailado, saltado, piropeado a Josh, a Max, a Chris, a Matt, pero sobre todo a Dan. Y él te había lanzado miraditas y besos durante todo el concierto aprovechando que estabas en primera fila, e incluso te había regalado sus baquetas al final de este, ante lo cual, Ann, como no podía ser menos, había soltado un “¡Yo también quiero un novio que esté en una banda!”, y tú te sonrojaste. El caso es que lo habías pasado genial en compañía de tu mejor amiga, y el concierto no podía haber acabado de mejor forma. Mientras Ann y tú salíais del recinto, oíste tu móvil sonar. Un mensaje. De Dan. En él te decía que le esperaras en un bar cercano, que enseguida iría a verte. Ann te acompañó al bar antes de irse, sabía que no pintaba mucho allí. Así que allí le esperaste, hasta que por fin apareció, media hora después. Y en ese tiempo se te habían pasado un millón de cosas por la cabeza. En un año y medio las cosas habían cambiado mucho. Temiste que él no sintiese lo mismo al verte, o peor aún, que tú no lo sintieses, pero eso era imposible. Y lo peor aún era que en los últimos meses habían varios rumores de que Dan había empezado a salir con un chica.

 

Por suerte para ti, cuando Dan te apartó ligeramente, te miró directamente a los ojos para más tarde besarte con fiereza, todas esas dudas se disiparon.

 

Sentiste cómo las miradas de todos lo que allí estaban presentes se clavaban en vosotros, pero no te importó. Seguiste besándole con igual pasión hasta que la falta de oxígeno os obligó a separaros.

 

– No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos, Christina…

 

Le sonreíste tímidamente mientras enredaste tus dedos en tu largo pelo, nerviosa.

 

– ¿De verdad? – le preguntaste casi con miedo.

 

– De verdad.

 

Y una vez más admiraste tu preciosa sonrisa. Estaba guapísimo. Bueno, en realidad lo era. Te apretó de nuevo contra él y volvió a besarte, esta vez más dulcemente. Y tú le abrazaste con fuerza.

 

– Ven, vámonos de aquí –, te dijo mientras sacó un billete del bolsillo y te agarraba rápidamente de la mano.

 

Te arrastró prácticamente hasta la calle donde pidió un taxi, y subisteis apresuradamente.

 

– ¿Adónde vamos? – le preguntaste intrigada, aún casi sin reaccionar.

 

– Al aeropuerto, por favor – le dijo Dan al taxista.

 

Le miraste perpleja. ¿Qué pretendía con ir al aeropuerto? ¿Dónde ibais? No entendías nada, pero él te agarró la mano con cariño y sentiste inmediatamente que podías confiar en él.

 

Veinte minutos más tarde llegasteis al aeropuerto. Una vez allí, Dan te agarró con fuerza del brazo y empezó a correr. Tú le seguiste, y ambos empezasteis a reír. Llegasteis a una ventanilla, donde Dan pidió dos billetes que había reservado a su nombre. Fue en ese momento cuando caíste en la cuenta de algo.

 

– Dan, que no he traído mi pasaporte…

 

El gesto que pusiste debió hacerle mucha gracia, porque se echó a reír antes de besarte rápidamente.

 

– Por suerte tienes una amiga que te quiere muchísimo –, respondió él sacándose tu pasaporte del bolsillo.

 

Le miraste boquiabierta mientras él recogía los billetes y volvía a arrastrarte a la otra punta del aeropuerto. Una vez que ibais a entrar ya en la pista de aterrizaje, te miró y te abrazó.

 

– ¿Me vas a decir al menos adónde vamos? – le preguntaste mientras te abrazaba, todavía intrigada.

 

– Florencia –, musitó él.

 

Unas cuantas horas más tarde allí estabais, con la noche que se os había echado ya encima, contemplando abrazados el arco de triunfo de la _Piazza della Repubblica_ , donde todo empezó. Era mes de julio, pero a esas horas no hacía precisamente calor, y tú tiritabas ligeramente. Él intentaba calmarte, pero no podías dejar de temblar, sobre todo porque estabas nerviosa. No podías creer que horas antes estabas emocionada porque ibas a verle en concierto, o más bien porque ibas a verle, y ahora estabas en Florencia con él. Lo habían planeado todo entre Ann y él, y aún no sabías cómo. Aunque tampoco te importó no averiguarlo, lo que de verdad te importaba es que estabas con él.

 

No había gente por las calles, y la verdad es que no eran horas de andar por ahí.

 

– Creo que deberíamos dejar el turismo para mañana –, le dijiste riendo mientras te abrochabas su chaqueta.

 

– Y yo tengo el remedio para quitarte el frío…

 

Una vez más te sonrojaste. Te besó lentamente, y disfrutaste de cómo se movían sus labios pegados a los tuyos, cómo su lengua acariciaba la tuya, y en ese momento te dio igual el resto del mundo. Había sido un día de lo más ajetreado y lo único que querías era relajarte.

 

Minutos más tarde estabais en la recepción del hotel en el que tú te hospedaste la semana que pasaste en Florencia, donde tuvo lugar la mejor noche de tu vida. Cogisteis las llaves de la habitación que él había reservado. No era igual que la de la otra vez, era una suite enorme, de lujo. Cuando entrasteis no pudiste evitar mirar a tu alrededor sorprendida. No te esperabas algo así. Él te abrazó por la espalda y comenzó a besar tu cuello, lentamente. Notaste cómo sus hábiles dedos desabrochaban el botón y la cremallera de tus vaqueros. Estaba claro que no quería perder el tiempo. Y tú tampoco querías. Momentos después ya estabais desnudos, y él te cogió en brazos y te tiró sobre la cama. Una vez allí te hizo suya de nuevo, esta vez con más furia que la primera.

 

No aguantasteis demasiado. Tantas eran las ganas que teníais el uno del otro que no pudisteis por menos que dejaros llevar por el placer. Y tú caíste rendida sobre él mientras él te abrazaba.

 

– Yo también te he echado de menos… Muchísimo –, le dijiste todavía casi sin voz, mientras acariciabas con un dedo una de las marcas rojas que tus uñas habían dejado minutos atrás sobre su pecho.

 

Él te abrazó con más fuerza y te dio un beso en la frente.

 

Aquella noche no dormisteis. La pasasteis contándoos todo lo que os había sucedido en aquel año y dos meses que llevabais sin veros, compartiendo besos y la botella de champagne que había en el mueble bar. Te contó que no había estado con nadie, que aquellos rumores sobre una supuesta novia suya eran totalmente falsos, que no había dejado de pensar en ti. Y tú también le admitiste que tampoco habías estado con nadie.

 

Al amanecer él se quedó medio dormido en la cama mientras tú saliste al balcón a ver salir el sol liada en una sábana. En ese momento deseaste tener tu cámara para fotografiar aquello. Suerte que los deseos se cumplen.

 

– Toma –, dijo Dan a tu espalda. Te giraste y viste que tenía una cámara entre sus manos, un modelo igual a la tuya. – Deberías fotografiarlo…

 

– No me digas que mi querida amiga también te ha dado mi cámara –, le dijiste bromeando, pues sabías que no era la tuya, estaba demasiado nueva.

 

– No, y tampoco me ha mandado tu ropa, así que creo que vas a tener que estar desnuda durante los próximos tres días…

 

Intentó quitarte la sábana, pero no te dejaste. Rió con ganas y tú le besaste, sonriendo contra su boca. Era evidente que el efecto del alcohol todavía no se había pasado del todo. Entre tanto beso no pudiste hacer la foto que querías, pero te dio igual. En su lugar os hiciste una foto a los dos besándoos.

 

Dejaste la cámara dentro de la habitación y saliste a contemplar las bellas calles de Florencia a la luz temprana del día. Comenzaba a haber movimiento, algún que otro coche, turistas que salían del hotel para hacer sus visitas. Dan te abrazó por la espalda y te besó tu hombro desnudo.

 

– Me he comprado un piso en Londres –, dijo simplemente.

 

Tú te quedaste callada, no supiste por dónde iba.

 

– Me preguntaba si –, continuó tras una breve pausa, – tú querrías…

 

– Sí –, le respondiste inmediatamente mientras te girabas.

 

– ¿De verdad te quieres venir a vivir contigo? Sé que es muy precipitado, solo era una idea, no quiero que tomes decisiones de las que te vayas a arrepentir…

 

Le besaste para mandarle callar y le miraste intensamente a los ojos.

 

– Si estoy contigo no me puedo arrepentir de nada, Dan…

 

Y él volvió a mirarte con esa sonrisa que te hacía morir de amor. Porque eso era lo que sentías: amor. Te besó con fuerza de nuevo y te apretó contra su pecho.

 

– Prometo hacerte muy feliz –, te susurró a los labios.

 

Y en su mirada viste que no mentía, aunque en ese momento ya fueses feliz.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Stay with me.”_

–En cinco minutos salimos.

 

Asentiste lentamente a las palabras de tu madre y oíste cómo cerró la puerta al salir de la habitación. Últimos cinco minutos. Habías madrugado, desayunado rápidamente y te habías ido a la peluquería con tu hermana. Después volvisteis al hotel, y las siguientes tres horas fueron estresantes. Apenas habías tenido tiempo para pararte a respirar profundamente y pensar. Te miraste otra vez en el espejo. Te seguías viendo extraña, pero por alguna razón te sentías más guapa que nunca. Y no era para menos. Sonreíste mientras girabas sobre tus talones. Y de repente te entraron ganas de llorar. Por enésima vez en aquel día, y ni siquiera eran las doce de la mañana. Intentaste contenerte, pues Ann se había enfadado contigo y con razón, porque te había dado por llorar cada vez que intentaba maquillarte. Abriste los ojos para que no se te escaparan las lágrimas. Casi lo consigues. Alcanzaste un pañuelo del tocador y te limpiaste con cuidado. Suspiraste.

 

* * *

 

–Bueno, ¿qué te parece? –te preguntó extendiendo sus brazos, sonriendo.

 

Recorriste la estancia con tus ojos lentamente.

 

–Es… Genial –murmuraste.

 

Las blancas paredes y el hecho de que la luz entraba a raudales hacían que todo pareciera mucho más grande, además de que todavía no había muchos muebles.

 

Habían pasado un par de meses desde que Dan y tú habíais empezado a salir oficialmente hasta que por fin os dieron las llaves de la nueva casa. Al final le habías convencido para que la compraseis a medias, pues pretendía correr con todos los gastos. A tus padres no les había hecho mucha gracia de que te fueras a vivir con un chico al que prácticamente acababas de conocer, pero al final no les quedó más remedio de aceptarlo. Además, ellos no iban a tener que poner ni un duro, pues hacía más de un año que habías empezado a trabajar como fotógrafa para Vogue y podías permitirte pagarlo todo con tu propio dinero.

 

Dan no había querido enseñarte el piso hasta que no estuviesen todas las escrituras en orden, y te había tenido totalmente intrigada durante por lo menos quince días. Pero allí estabais, en vuestra nueva casa. _Vuestra_. Aún no te lo podías creer. Un piso enorme en pleno centro de Londres, más de lo que podías desear.

 

Aquel día estuvisteis hablando de qué color ibais a pintar el salón, de si ibais a dejar una habitación para montar un pequeño estudio donde tú tuvieses tu equipo de fotografía y donde él pudiese meter una batería, de si una de las paredes de vuestra habitación iba a ser cubierta por una enorme estantería que llenaríais con vuestros libros favoritos. Estabas emocionada con aquella nueva etapa de tu vida, al igual que él, e inaugurasteis aquel comienzo por todo lo alto. Dan había plantado un colchón en el suelo del que sería vuestro cuarto y no dudasteis en utilizarlo en condiciones. Entre mordiscos, arañazos y un poco de vodka hicisteis el amor hasta caer rendidos. Y aquella, por supuesto, fue la primera vez de muchas.

 

Tardasteis un año en decidiros a amueblar la casa. Seguíais durmiendo prácticamente en el suelo, comiendo en una pequeña mesa desmontable y un par de banquetas en medio del salón y conviviendo con decenas de cuadros y grandes fotos enmarcadas todavía sin colgar. No os hacía falta. Os teníais el uno al otro, lo demás era trivial. Tú le acompañabas a sus ensayos con los chicos y él, con toda su paciencia, te acompañaba a ir de compras cada vez que Ann estaba fuera de la ciudad, lo cual era bastante a menudo ahora que había conseguido darse a conocer como modelo.

 

Todo iba a pedir de boca. Tu trabajo te gustaba cada vez más, te sentías realizada, y para colmo tenías al mejor hombre que podría haber sobre la faz de la Tierra a tu lado. Aunque, como en todas las parejas, siempre había veces en las que se discute, y vosotros no érais la excepción. Él acudía a muchas fiestas, y a ti no te hacía ninguna gracia que volviese a las tantas de la madrugada. Y él siempre te reprochaba que fueses tan celosa. Era cierto que no tenías el porqué estarlo, pero no lo podías evitar. Y menos cuando él también se enfadaba cada vez que tú tenías que salir del país para acudir como fotógrafa de algún desfile o a realizar reportajes sobre ciertas modelos. La peor fue aquella vez que tuviste que viajar a Praga para hacer un _photoshoot_  sobre una nueva colección de Bvlgari, donde te encontraste con la sorpresa de que Ann estaba entre las modelos. En el viaje de vuelta hubo problemas con el avión y estuvisteis un día entero en el aeropuerto hasta que pudisteis volver, pues tu amiga volvía a Londres contigo. Os habíais quedado sin batería y no pudisteis avisar de lo ocurrido. Cuando llegaste a casa totalmente exhausta y deseando meterte en la cama, te encontraste con un Dan totalmente desesperado y enfadado. Se había estado imaginando lo peor. En aquella discusión salió todo lo que llevabais tiempo queriéndoos decir, aquellas pequeñas cosas que os molestaban del otro pero que en otro momento habríais dejado pasar. Todo fueron reproches y lágrimas. Jamás le habías visto así de tenso, y a ti te acabó dando un ataque de ansiedad. Y fue ahí cuando os percatasteis de que no podíais permitiros estar así, de que no podíais echar a perder lo bonito de vuestra relación, de que no os merecíais aquello. Todo acabó con un emocionante perdón y vuestros cuerpos fundiéndose sobre la alfombra del salón. Y allí pasasteis las horas posteriores, desnudos sobre el suelo, sintiendo cómo te lo hacía con fuerza. Su espalda acabó sangrando debido a tus uñas, tus muslos rojos por las marcas de sus manos. Seguro que los vecinos habían oído vuestros gritos, pero no te importó, estabas demasiado ocupada en respirar correctamente. Él te susurró que merecía la pena discutir tan solo por la reconciliación y tú te echaste a reír, diciéndole que no hacía falta enfadarse para follar así. Desde luego que no hacía falta, y se lo demostraste numerosas veces después de aquella.

 

Tres años después de aquella primera noche todo cambió. No había sido planeado, pero allí estabas tú, sentada en el sillón al lado del gran ventanal de vuestro estudio, con aquellos informes médicos sobre tu regazo, todavía sin poder reaccionar ni asumir lo que hacía un par de horas un doctor de acababa de decir. Cuando Dan llegó a casa te encontró con la mirada ausente, y cuando notaste que él estaba observándote preocupado, arrodillado frente a ti, te echaste a llorar. Y no supiste si era de miedo o de felicidad, aunque en realidad era por las dos cosas. Te habías quedado embarazada. Y para Dan fue la mejor noticia que había recibido en su vida. Te abrazó con fuerza mientras tú hundías tu cara en su cuello, y os echasteis a llorar mientras reíais. Y le querías, le querías más que nunca, y sabías que él te correspondía de igual manera. Tuvisteis que lidiar con vuestros padres, quienes no se tomaron la noticia muy bien en un primer momento, pero finalmente acabaron asumiéndolo, e incluso tu madre y la de Dan empezaron a emocionarse hablando de su futuro nieto, y os acompañaron a comprar los muebles de la habitación para el bebé y siempre andaban regalándote patucos, sonajeros y chupetes. Entre Josh, Matt, Chris y Max os regalaron la cuna y una pequeña bañera, y Ann no dejaba de mandarte ropa desde allí donde estaba. No llevaste muy bien el embarazo y, aunque Ann te visitaba siempre que podía, hubieses querido tenerla a tu lado. Tenías días en los que estabas insorportable y preferías desahogarte con ella, y la mayoría de las veces tus antojos desesperaban a Dan, y tú tenías miedo de que él se cansase de ti y te dejase. Pero no lo hizo; al contrario, tuvo mucha paciencia y trataba por encima de todo que estuvieses bien. Cada noche te daba un masaje hasta que te quedabas dormida, y muchas veces dejaba de ir a los ensayos por quedarse contigo, dándoos un baño juntos o devorando tarrinas de helado de dulce de leche, momentos en los que os imaginabais cómo serían vuestras vidas una vez que el pequeño naciese, cómo sería su carita y si conseguiríais educarlo bien, hacerle feliz. Pero sobre todo pensabais en lo mucho que echabais de menos el sexo. Al fin y al cabo erais un par de jóvenes ansiosos por comerse el uno al otro. Pero supisteis aguantar, qué remedio. Finalmente él siempre te acababa diciendo lo mismo: que seríais unos buenos padres. Y tú le abrazabas y le besabas con todo tu cariño. Y cuando él se iba tú te pasabas las horas muertas mirándote en el espejo y pensando si Dan te seguía encontrando igual de atractiva a pesar de que estabas engordando muchísimo y tu esbelta figura estaba prácticamente desfigurada, para más tarde acabar llamando a tu madre para que te fuese a ver y contarle tus miedos. Ocho meses y veintitres días duró el embarazo, y finalmente diste a luz a un niño de piel rosada llamado Harold Daniel Flint, que más tarde tendría tu pelo rubio y sus ojos azul grisáceo. Y tu vida dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Pero no por ello fue a peor. Al contrario de la guerra que te había dado durante el embarazo, Harry era un niño bastante bueno y tranquilo, y afortunadamente no daba muy malas noches.

 

El tiempo fue pasando, y el pequeño iba creciendo. Dan había demostrado ser un gran padre. Estaba muy pendiente de él, se quedaba con él siempre que podía cuando tú estabas en el trabajo, y no paraba de jugar con él. Incluso había empezado a enseñarle a tocar la batería cuando empezó a ser más consciente, aunque Harry lo único que hacía era aporrearla con las palmas de sus pequeñas manos en lugar de con las baquetas, ante lo cual Dan se indignaba. Un día, cuando llegaste de trabajar, te los encontraste a los dos jugando al Scalextric en el salón. Harry ya tenía tres años y ya había empezado a ir al colegio, y aquel juego fue un regalo de los chicos de la banda para “celebrar” que el pequeño ya había dejado de ser tan pequeño. No te oyeron entrar, estaban demasiado concentrados en cómo corrían los coches por aquella liosa pista. El coche de Harry se salió del carril yel pobre se quedó mirándolo haciendo pucheros. Luego miró a su padre y se echó a llorar. Dan, al cual pudiste ver cómo se entristecía al ver a su hijo así, le cogió en brazos mientras le decía que todo estaba bien, que no pasaba nada. Tú te acercaste lentamente y te sentaste al lado de Dan. Él se sobresaltó, no te esperaba, pero sonrió de inmediato.

 

–Mira quién ha venido, Harry  –le susurró a vuestro hijo.

 

El niño giró su cabeza hacia ti y sonrió, sus mejillas empapadas por las lágrimas. Te echó los brazos y le cogiste, abrazándole con fuerza.

 

–¿Por qué lloras, mi amor? –preguntaste, como si no supieras lo que había pasado.

 

Harry te contó atropelladamente que no sabía jugar y que siempre se le salía el coche de la pista, con una tristeza que hizo que se te encogiera el corazón. Entre Dan y tú conseguisteis que se tranquilizara, y acabasteis jugando los tres juntos, tú ayudando al pequeño a utilizar su mando. Aquella tarde fue de lo más divertida, y tú disfrutaste viendo a tu hijo así de contento de que Dan y tú pasaseis tiempo con él. Lo mejor vino a la hora de acostar a Harry. Ya le habíais metido en la cama y Dan y tú os habíais tumbado a cada lado de él para contarle un cuento. Cuando Dan terminó de leerlo, Harry os miró curioso.

 

–Mami, ¿y por qué papi y tú no estáis casados como el pirata y la princesa del cuento? ¿Es que papi no te lo ha pedido nunca?

 

Te quedaste boquiabierta, totalmente sorprendida de aquella pregunta. Dan y tú nunca habíais hablado sobre ese tema y la verdad es que no era algo que te preocupara.

 

–Iba a pedírselo ahora mismo –dijo Dan, mirándote, sonriendo como solo él sabía hacer.

 

Un escalofrío recorrió tu cuerpo entero. Le miraste a él, aún más sorprendida. Oíste a tu hijo reír y dar palmas de alegría.

 

–Christina, ¿ _quieres casarte conmigo_?

 

Y así, de la manera más tonta, un año y medio más tarde te encontrabas en la habitación de un hotel de lujo en Edinburgo, donde habíais decidido casaros, haciendo tiempo para acudir a la ceremonia. Sonreiste al recordar todo lo que habías vivido con aquel hombre que estaba a punto de convertirse en tu marido. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y un Harry de cuatro años, vestido en un traje blanco con corbata azul cielo,  entró corriendo.

 

–¡Papi tiene que llevar mucho rato esperando! ¡Vámonos ya, _porfi_!

 

Te echaste a reír y acariciaste el pelo rizado de tu hijo. Ann entró también y le cogió en brazos.

 

–Tengo buen gusto –dijo ella, asintiendo mientras te miraba de pies a cabeza.

 

Aquel vestido de encaje con corte de sirena y con casi tres metros de cola lo había elegido ella, y la verdad es que te sentaba como un guante. Le sonreiste dulcemente, y ella supo que con ese gesto le agradecías todo lo que había hecho por ti.

 

Unas horas más tarde ya le habías dado el ' _Sí, quiero_ ' a aquel hombre que te había cambiado la vida por completo con su osadía. De no haber sido por esa osadía aquella noche en Florencia cuando os conocisteis, nada de eso hubiese pasado. Pero lo importante es que estaba pasando, que Dan Flint se había convertido en tu marido, y que no podías ser más _feliz_.

 


End file.
